


Hole in One

by Junjomonstah



Category: Monster Prom - Fandom
Genre: Brian just daydreams about going to prom with him, BrianXMysteryPerson lol, Curiousity, Explict, Gloryhole, I did have someone in mind for the mystery person when i wrote this though ahha, I guess you could put whomever you want?, Implied BrianXDamien, M/M, Not really though, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junjomonstah/pseuds/Junjomonstah
Summary: Rumors about a new gloryhole showing up in the bathrooms? Well... Someone's got to go check that out right? Good thing a certain zombie is sent as the group's guinea pig to check who's offering services there....
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Hole in One

**Author's Note:**

> (This is something older that I wrote just for fun... I hope to make more random things like this in the future~ But! I'm reposting just for the heck of it~ Hope you enjoy!)

"Did you hear about the gloryhole in the bathrooms?!" An excited voice chirped up as a familiar green clothed zombie placed his tray onto the lunchroom table. Brian had never really taken the time to get to know Polly, her energy being a bit much for him as he noticed she was accompanied by a rather popular fiery demon and the unpopular sharp tongued vampire. Before he could even sit, he was completely assaulted with such a abrupt question, though it wasn't clear if it was directed at anyone in particular. 

"Uh....What?" 

Brian lamely uttered out, looking a bit confused as he finally fixed himself to sit down slowly. Perhaps this wasn't the best group to sit with today.... 

"The Gloryhole! In the last stall!! I like totally saw it with my own two eyes!!" The boisterously excited ghost giggled as she mocked making binoculars by cupping her hands around her eyes. She looked around with a massive grin on her face as she laughed more. "It's totally new! But I didn't see anybody waiting in there?? Like...what gives?? I'd totally stick my arm in there and see what happens!!" 

The sound of a classy camera shutter snap went off followed by an annoyed groan as Liam peered over the rims of his glasses, staring at Polly with a disinterested expression. "You do realize what those filthy things are for right? You really shouldn't go around shoving your arms into places like that...." 

It was then that the last member of the group finally spoke up, stabbing his fork down into a slab of mystery meat as he laughed wildly. "What's wrong with THAT?! Sounds like a damn good time to me! Fuck it right! Literally!! F-u-c-k IT!!" His response was replied to by another empty sigh from the hipster as he turned his plate and commenced to take another angled shot of a single grain of rice on his plate. Damien focused his attention to Brian and Polly at that point as he leaned in, the table creaking loudly from the motion. "We should INVESTIGATE! Find out who the hell's offering the goods!! I wanna know the wise guy who thought it was ok to go around breaking MY bathroom stalls for some dick suckin fun!! Least they coulda done was fuckin invited me on it!!" 

Polly was only fueled more with excitement at the thought, somehow managing to bounce in her seat as her eyes almost sparkled. "OHHH like a STAKE OUT!! Sounds PERFECT! I wanna know too!! But likeee...." Her voice trailed on as she started to consider the situation, looking a bit perplexed. "How do we know when the person is there?? Should we just....wait around?" 

"You're a Ghost... I do believe you can become Invisible... Correct?" Liam scoffed as Polly made a loud realizing "ohhh" sound, making the vampire roll his eyes while scrolling through the main filters he had downloaded. "Just go in there and stay invisible...when someone goes in the stall and locks it you'll probably have your culprit..." 

"OR... WE WAIT IN THE STALL! And JUMP THEM when they come in!!" Damien proudly blurted as he snapped his fingers at his own brilliant idea. "We can be like "HEY! COCK SUCKER! YEAH! ITS YOU!! CUS THAT'S WHAT YOU DO!" 

Brian then felt the two sets of eyes from the pranksters fall upon him. He didn't know how he was always roped into being the one to decide what was best to do in these sort of oddly specific plots. He sighed softly as he was already aware what they were waiting for him to do. He had to pick. Honestly they both were pretty invasive plans... The idea that someone was offering that sort of... service on school grounds was a bit.....shocking.... But it did make him curious at the same time.... 

"I uh.... Maybe we should... have Polly look for who it is... while she's invisible?" 

It sounded like the smart thing to do. At least whoever it was wouldn't be embarrassed to be pounced and harassed by the rowdy fire starter. Both the demon and ghost made an amazed sound as if Brian was the one to come up with the plan in the first place as Polly nodded her head quickly. "Yeah yeah yeah! I'll get right on it!! Tots' glad I was planning on having a staring contest with myself in the mirrors anyways for last period!" She stood up violently, disturbing Liam's single grain of rice as he thankfully had all the pictures he needed for today's social post. Polly saluted to them and stood confidently. "I won't let you boys down!! <3" She laughed as she vanished right before their eyes. 

They were left in an odd silence, Brian knowing it was too far late to even mention to her that the hole might have been someone who accidently broke the stall wall. The zombie blinked slowly as he looked to his plate full of mush and mixed meats, not sure if he was even going to humor the lunch staff with trying to eat it. It was almost as if Lunch was already over before he could consider it as Damien rose up from his own seat. 

"WELL big guy.... Gotta go! I've got a date with a little thing called.... CHEMISTRY CLASS~" It should have been odd to see Damien honestly stoked to go to a class, but after hearing which one it was there was no denying why he was off. Brian hadn't even seen when Liam had gotten up to leave. The moody man was way too quiet on his feet for him to notice sometimes.... Brian could feel Damien's warm hand clap his shoulder softly, even through his thick parka as he peered to him. "Maybe Polly can find the fucker who's steppin in on my turf, huh? Hah! Sounds like a fuckin challenge to me!" 

Brian was left to make his way up from the table as well, moving to dump his tray out and figure out what activities to get into next as he could barely even feel his empty stomach to pout about his missed lunch. 

\------ 

The rest of the day slowly dragged on until it was finally over. There was no reports from Polly and honestly Brian had forgotten about the whole situation in the first place. Other classmates and students were excitedly talking about Prom which was coming right around the corner but the tall undead man couldn't wrap his head around the event. The only person he might have found himself interested in asking to go was Damien.... However there was no way that was going to happen. He was way too much of a wild canon to even consider going to something as corny as prom. It would have been nice though. Being able to walk arm and arm like some 80s classic high school film and walking through the crowd... Just the idea of being able to grow closer to the handsome guy in a personal manner made butterflies fluster around Brian's belly. What he wouldn't give to just hold his warm hand and sit close to him.... 

"HEY!!" 

Brian's lovely daydreams were heavily disturbed as he jumped in response, almost slamming his hand into his own locker that he'd been standing in front of this whole time. 

"Jeez Polly.... Trying to start up my heart again...?" He groaned some as Polly laughed softly. 

"Sorry sorry Greenie!! <3 I Just wanted to come tell you something mucho importante!!" As Brian opened his locker to put his books away, he could feel the flirty spirit float up close to the side of his head, cupping her hand next to his ear as she whispered.* "The gloryhole person!! They're there!! Right now!! Ohmygod!!" She almost quivered with joy as she moved back some. "iknowiknowiknow! Don't go on and gasp TOO loudly now!! The door! It's locked!! So... I was busy just counting those gross little popcorn things on the ceiling in the bathroom... and I totally didn't even notice the person walking in!! I don't know who it is!?" 

".... Well... so much for that plan then huh?" Brian chuckled as he shrugged some, not completely fazed that it didn't work out. Either route they'd gone it most likely would have resulted in them either not finding out or grabbing the wrong person. Polly almost looked like she was going to cry as she pouted. "Nooo! Don't say that!! We've gotta find out!! I'm HELL BENT NOW! UGH!!" She crossed her arms and huffed. "You've gotta go in there and find out!! You're the only one that can now!" 

Brian then closed his locker, having dumped all his books as he locked it. He made a confused sound at her statement. 

"What... why me? Why not Damien or yourself? You both are more involved in this than I am..." 

"Well DUH I can't do it! I'm a girl! What am I gonna do.... Stick my boobie in there?? OH! There's still a chance I could probably jam my hand in there!!" 

It was out of the question to ask Damien for help. He would have gladly burst down the door and yanked the person out. Polly might have been quite the open sexual partner, but it seemed like she had her limits on consent on the person's privacy to not phase through the door to see..... 

Brian felt a very foreign feeling of heat rising to his cheeks, leaving deep purple hues across his face. "Are you saying that.... I've got to stick my....?" 

Polly shrugged and grinned as she patted Brian's back. "I sure duno! You're one of the smartest people I know though! You'll find a way to find out who it is!! Hah!" She skipped back on her toes as she blew a kiss to him. "I'm counting on you deputy!! Don't let officer Polly down on this mission!! <3" She didn't give the slow reflexed man a chance to object as she vanished in thin air, off to do whatever Polly related tasks that were on her to do list. 

\------- 

The door to the bathrooms felt oddly hot against Brian's palm as he hesitated heavily outside. It shouldn't have been something that he even bothered himself with... It was just some dumb curiosity that he didn't even have in the first place.... It was just like a plague from Polly that was now infecting his own brain and had brought him to that very spot. He could feel himself swallow almost loudly, his throat dry as he found the strength to push the door open and took a bold step in. The only times he'd go into the bathroom were to patch up his jacket or skin, knowing he had to be super mindful of what was left to care for it or more would go missing without him knowing. This time however his mission was much more different than skin care. It seemed empty in there, the only sound coming from a slightly leaky faucet from the several sinks lined up. Was there someone really in there? 

His heavy booted footsteps echoed loudly as he was gaining more courage to wander in as he was sure Polly was mistaken. If someone was really in there he would have at least heard some movement or possible breathing? Then again... a number of the students didn't even have a means of breathing, such as himself. Brian peered along each of the stalls, passing by each one slowly as he noted each and every empty one. Empty.... Empty... empty.... empty..... Occupied.... He stopped walking as the very last stall was closed and locked, there being no question as it wasn't even creaked some to suggest being unoccupied. The tall man felt more heat flush his own face as the rumors were true. 

"H...hello?" 

His deep voice echoed in the bathroom, however it was not replied to. Not even movement. He stood still, focusing if he could hear them in anyway as he thought about it. Was there really someone who was just doing such a lewd thing for random strangers....? Didn't they find it a bit...inappropriate? Maybe that was part of the odd thrill.... Or maybe they were just shy.... Brian had never done anything even remotely sexual with another person in his second life. He'd been way too embarrassed of his state to even think someone would find him attractive enough to even kiss. It didn't help that half of his left cheek was missing and exposed his teeth and muscle. Was this some sort of chance...? He gently bit the inside of his lip as he found his legs taking a curious step forward toward the stall next to the supposed Gloryhole. He could then almost sense the person in the stall as soon as Brian closed the door, locking it slowly. They were alerted to someone coming in. The walls in the stall had several patches of graffiti and drawings on them, along with obvious attempts of the school's janitors trying to paint over or cover some of it. Phone numbers, outdated memes, emotional song lyrics, mindless doodles with a shockingly talented sketch of a girl on the walls as Brian took a moment to study some of them. It was like the world's most uncleanly blog of thoughts and quips..... That's when he'd noticed it. An obvious waist level hole about 2 or 3 inches wide, big enough to fit maybe a small balled fist through. He noticed several fresh scribblings around said hole, Brian's vision almost too foggy out of sheer shy embarrassment to read them. It was real. There wasn't anything particularly appealing or gross to it... he'd almost expected an obvious trail of disgusting grim coming from it or signs of usage as the hole seemed to have been bluntly been broken and then sanded down, the stalls made from wood. The words "Knock three times for service" were scrawled with an obvious arrow pointing to the entrance as Brian felt himself holding his nonexistent breath. He'd never been so curious about something in his life. He must have surely had his head placed on wrong if he wasn't even taking the time to consider the many reasons why he shouldn't have done so. But the obvious large outline in the front of his jeans were pushing past any clear and smart rational thoughts he should have had. 

There was nothing wrong with this.... It was here for a reason.... Right? To be...used...? 

He couldn't bring himself to form words to try and speak to the person again as his hand traveled down along his waist and along his crotch. He shyly groped onto his soft bulge, having grown from just ideas and thoughts alone. He didn't even know he could get this excited over something so taboo..... He sure was able to still find pleasure, but he definitely kept that to something that was taken care of at home in private. He started to think about who might have been on the other side, not even able to imagine who it could have been. Someone who was daring enough to do something like this, yet shy to expose who they were.... He couldn't get it out of his head it was a complete cutie.... Just nervous yet excited like him. His large hand passed along the growing thick outline pressed up along the hip of his pants as it started to become obvious that his jeans were far too tight for him to handle. His free hand curled up into a fist as he took a gentle step forward toward the hole, lining his hips up with it as he stood in front of it. Brian was sure he could feel his heart in his chest starting up again as he brought his knuckle to the woodened surface. Knock....Knock...Knock. 

..... 

Nothing. 

He stood there, grasping hold of his eagerly rising size as he bit his lip again carefully. He'd never felt so exposed in his life in a private bathroom stall, like there were people fully aware what he was doing in that public place and were watching in judgement. 

His cock twitched in response to that thought, making Brian shiver that he was doing something far out of his comfort zone. 

The undead man wanted to speak up again and ask he went to open his mouth, the soft sounds of three knocks returned back to him. Knock....Knock...Knock.... 

.....

They were approving...? 

His eyes widened as he noticed down between his own legs near the ground the sight of someone kneeling down before him, the only thing standing between them was the marked up bathroom stall wall as the zombie looked away in a flustered manner. 

They were ready... 

He felt his finger fumble over his own zipper, undoing his pants as he let out a soft whine from how needy he'd grown. How the hell did he come to be so madly driven for something so clearly not his style.... He didn't even know what was coming over him as soon enough his pants and boxers were scooted halfway down his thighs. His cock exposed out in the open as he held himself. He was far too hefty and thick to be fully hard yet, it would take a bit more work before all the blood was down in his member as he squeezed himself softly. He couldn't handle the suspense anymore as he stepped closer. The toes of his boots almost kicked the knees of the stranger, being super mindful of where they were as he placed his free hand up on the wall before him. He exhaled once before guiding himself through, pushing past not only the wall but his own nerves as he let go of himself. He could feel his size lean off to the side, still sluggishly perking with arousal as he could feel a hot wave of shame rush over his body. Was he really this desperate...? He really couldn't find someone to be intimate enough to do this with....? He could hear his thoughts telling himself to abort, wanting to pull back but were halted at the feeling of his size being touched and felt along. The person's fingertips were studying his size as he held his breath out of pure shock. Brian couldn't believe it... He moved his other hand up onto the wall, left with nothing but his hearing and sense of touch to try and read what they were doing. They soon took hold of him in his hand and it was beyond clear that whoever it was had a rather soft grasp. He felt them starting to stroke and pump his size, summoning more soft pants from Brian with each motion along his cock as they grew a bit more adjusted to his massive length. 

"H...h.a.... m.m..." 

He couldn't help but let out several sounds, keeping still as best as he could as a second hand moved to help grasp down along the base of him. They moved to milk up along his dick, urging more loving movements as Brian closed his eyes and panted once more. They sure knew what they were doing.... The way they fondled his whole size and took care of him was not from someone who was new to this. 

So far... so very good.... It was nothing but pleasant to the normally sluggish man as he took to the restless growing feeling deep in his gut. They were being very mindful yet forward as he could feel them squeeze their hand up along his head and curl around it, pumping over and over as he slightly clawed at the wall. He found his hips moving up completely to the wall, pressed up fully with no regard to how it looked as he urged his hips more. 

It then happened without warning, The feeling of his size being engulfed by a warm yet wet loving embrace as the belly of his cock was hugged by what he could picture to be a tongue. 

"A..AH! " 

Brian let out a shocked gasp from how sudden they were, not at all as soft and gentle as they once were as the person dipped their lips past his head and further down his shaft. Several sounds came from them, like they were adjusting to how much girth was in their mouth as they bobbed down bravely onto him. His very shocked state made him breathlessly sigh out loud, his vocal praise seeming to drive the experienced person down on their knees. They let go of his size and held him up with their mouth, dipping down further where their hand once was as they managed to handle the giant dick with their mouth alone. It was Brian's turn to be rewarded with several more sounds as he could hear the muffled moans, feeling them clearly up against his size as well as he felt his chest tighten in an almost giddy way. They were really enjoying themselves too.... He felt himself unable to control a couple squirms as the person moved with the adjustments no problem. 

"T..th..hat...f..feels....s...so...g..good..h.a.a....." 

His voice spoke up in an erotic broken way as he couldn't help it. They were very lewd with how they pressed his size in more and more with each suckle down onto him as he could feel how messy it was getting. He wanted to see it... He wanted to watch it happen.... It was starting to get unbearable with how much he was lusting for it now. His dick lazily spurted bits of pre down along the other's throat, it seeming to bring more hungry sounds from them as Brian gritted his teeth and let several more muffled moans out. His nails started trying to dig into the wood of the stall, desperately wanting to hold them and get closer... He felt his hips urge forth into a roll, thrusting back with them. The person gagged very obviously, nothing dramatic but made them back off some as Brian felt a pang of guilt. 

"S..sorry! S...sorry....i...j.just...." 

.....

"..... Don't...be..." 

Brian calmed down to hear just the quietest of voice speak up. He could have sworn he recognized it... He was given yet another small hint but couldn't place it at all. His cock was much too loud in his own mind to focus on solving the dumb mystery as it only got louder from the stranger returning to their task. This time with just as much fire. It made Brian flinch as he could feel the oh so pleasant electric curl of a climax building low in his gut, making him dizzy and even more driven. He greedily couldn't keep himself back though.... He cautiously nudged his hips forward, bucking in a needy way as his hips hit up against the wall. The person before him noticed the fucking motions as they leaned into it, encouraging Brian to continue it as they echoed the same pace. 

"H.ah...ha...ha..ha...ha......" 

His strong thighs rocked over and over against the wall as he accidently brought his blunt nails into the wood of the wall, clawing a very rough marking along it as he lowered his hand down along waist height again. He wanted to hold them so bad.... Move to plow even more properly... to feel his cock slip deeper down and fill them completely.... His hands were now flat against the wall as he let out a very unnatural growl from deep back in his chest, almost surprising himself with how sexually charged he was right then and there. He could see the person's thighs down under the stall rubbing together and shifting around in a lewd manner. He was so turned on by seeing them also being super into this... 

"I...I'm so close.....ga..a.h..." 

He moaned out his warning as he panted out into the open. The stall felt completely heavy with heat and lust as Brian exhaled loudly. There was not a single care in the world if someone walked into the bathroom and heard the clear sex being had... He could feel himself edging more and more as he tried to ride out the feeling, the wet sounds of his cock pressing back and forth into the mouth sucking down onto him. The tongue sliding under the path of his dick over and around as they took the passionate skull fucking like a champ. His breath was sharply cut as the stranger did something rather unexpected. They completely dove down onto his long thick cock and pressed the head of him down against their throat. The bobs were smaller and quicker but he could have sworn he blacked out for a moment from the motion of the deep throat. That was the final moment that pushed him over as he breathed heavily and let out loud breathless moans from his climax, slapping his hand up onto the wall as his hips suddenly grew still. He could feel his hot load shoot rudely against the back of their throat, pushing back against and along the body of his twitching length as he arched his back very erotically into the wall. He could hear how helpless he sounded from his own orgasm, being nothing but pure pleasure he experienced as he could feel the last of his load push past their lips as it dripped down onto the ground between them. 

The person kept still and happily accepted the load, soft sounds of them swallowing his seed being heard as Brian looked completely mortified as he realized they were doing so. 

"Yo...You don't have to..to--....do that!! H..ah.!!" 

It was far too late as they took hold of his base once more and carefully pulled back from his huge member that was sluggishly pushing out the last beads of cum. They brought their tongue lazily over his sensitive slit, lapping up the last bits of it as Brian felt the tongue driving him crazy. It was almost too much as this point as he shook his head and loudly knocked his forehead into the wood. He enjoyed the loving aftercare kept completely still aside from his gentle shakes from the intensity. 

There was a faint relaxing tension in the air as Brian opened his eyes finally as the stranger moved back and away from his size. Not able to feel them anymore, he scooted his hips back and away from the filthy hole. His softening cock was covered in many sweet juices as he was still rather rosy from the session. 

That really just happened.... 

The massive zombie noticed the person getting up and moving away, hearing them move around more as the door unlocked quietly. He suddenly blurted out. 

"WAIT!!" 

There was a pause as they did not open their door, taking to the command as there were still a few quiet pants coming from them as well. 

"....I...I want to take care of... you as well....Can I...?" 

He truly was on autopilot at this point. He couldn't begin to think how he was driven to this point as he didn't know who it was still.... 

The silence between them was haunting as the sound of them ripping what seemed like paper soon was heard. They were writing something? Brian patiently stood there, finally composing himself more as he awkwardly tucked himself back. This really was the oddest experience of his life... They soon pushed the folded paper through the very hole Brian had just violated as he moved to lean over and pick it up. Before he could even stand up again, He could hear the rushed sounds of the person slamming their door open and bolting out of the bathroom, their footsteps hitting the ground loudly as Brian jumped and flung his own door open faster than he could have expected his own body to move. The only thing he saw was the door heading outside the bathroom swinging closed as he staggered to pull up his pants properly. 

"...." 

The man looked down at his palm, looking over the closed note as he carefully opened it. 

With a rather scrawled looking handwriting, there was the words "Next Time <3" followed by a phone number. 

Brian had never felt more bashful than that very moment in his second life as he held the note dearly. 

What an unexpectedly lovely turn of events...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read! <3  
> If you wanted to reach me or see my art you can find me @Junjomonstah on pretty much everything haha~  
> Stay Safe!!


End file.
